Satisfaction
by Shakespira
Summary: **NSFW** Montsimmard was every bit as horrible as Loghain had imagined it would be until Joss and Teagan arrived for another round of apologies. Rated M for naughtiness.


**A/N: **_This is a follow up to __**Strawberry Fields **__**Forever**__ and was suggested by that evil Cheeky Monkey Eva Galana_**. **_Once it was planted in my brain it would not go away. I finally gave up and let the idea find voice.  
>Thanks and hugs, Cheeky Eva!<br>This is set in the __**With Noble Intent**__ universe. This may or may not contain spoilers for that story. _

**Satisfaction**

Life in Montsimmard was everything Loghain imagined it would be. He supposed the Maker was still punishing him for his tenure as Regent of Ferelden. Or perhaps it really was just the Maker's twisted sense of humor.

The Wardens of Montsimmard were all, not surprisingly, Orlesians. They spoke Orlesian, they smelled Orlesian and their uniforms reflected the Orlesian penchant for frills and furbelows. They were also, not surprisingly, unhappy to have him in their midst and not in the least afraid to demonstrate their dislike.

They took a childish delight in giving him the most mundane and menial tasks. Each day he rode out of Montsimmard with two other Wardens to scout the area around the city. There were never any darkspawn which was a shame because he would have preferred their company to the insolent young boys he was forced to scout with. The patrols were a waste of his time and talents. He did not voice his disgust at such menial tasks; he wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

So much for the famous brotherhood of the Grey Wardens he'd heard all about, Loghain thought sourly as he stared at the group of Wardens gathered around a table. It was not the first time he'd harbored such feelings. It would not be the last, he was sure. His book sat untouched as he listened to them. He had learned enough Orlesian to know they were sniggering about his age. Even in his youth he had demonstrated more maturity than the Orlesian Wardens. He stubbornly refused to rail against them, choosing instead to ignore them as much as possible.

It was a cool summer evening. He sat in his usual chair by the fire, book in hand. The other Wardens were preparing for their weekly ritual of downing a few pints and then going out to 'play with fire' as they called it. He called it 'sowing wild oats.' How many wild oats must one sow in order to outgrow the need for such childish behavior? He glowered at them.

"Warden Loghain, you wish to go with us and find an old maid?" Beaulier asked with a smug Orlesian smirk. Loghain briefly wondered just how many teeth he could break should he hit the arrogant fool in the mouth. The thought gave him a measure of satisfaction.

A headache formed at the base of Loghain's skull as one of the other Wardens, young and brash, suggested Loghain might want to accompany them and learn a few things. Wild horses could not drag him out with the young fops and he lowered a brow in their direction, before turning back to his book. The sound of their laughter grated and his scowl seemed a permanent fixture. It had been a very long two months. If he was lucky, which he hadn't been yet, his Calling would come soon and he'd be done with Orlais once and for all.

"Greetings, fellow Wardens," a voice purred from the doorway. He knew that voice. His heart started working overtime and he thought he might not make it to his Calling after all because he was sure he was having a heart attack. He carefully set his book aside and watched the unfolding scene with interest.

The group of young men leapt to their feet and began bowing and scraping as a lovely woman, dressed in a sage green gown, swept into the room. The dress clung to her, hugging the gentle curve of her breasts and hips. Loghain's scowl finally found a reason to ease into a smirk. He knew those curves, knew the soft silky skin and the wanton heat that simmered underneath the dress. He stared at the young auburn-haired woman who was smiling at the group of young swains vying for her attention.

"I am Josslyn Amell," she announced in that same husky voice. "Guerrin," she added with a smile for the man beside her.

Loghain felt a stirring in his loins that reminded him he was very much _not _an old man. And as tempted as he was to let his fellow Wardens know he wasn't an old man, he felt sure that an erection was not the way to go about it.

"The Hero of Ferelden?" one young buck asked, his eyes appraising her. At her nod, the group of men began to fawn over her in earnest and Loghain watched with some amusement. If they were wise, which he knew they were not, they would step back because she did not suffer fools and fops.

He hadn't expected to see her again, or the gentleman who accompanied her. The first month he'd been in Montsimmard had found him waiting with some trepidation for their promised wedding trip but when five weeks had passed with no visit, he'd put them out of his mind. Or tried to. He really ought not to be surprised that he was wrong. He always had been when it came to Josslyn Amell. Guerrin, he amended.

Loghain's smirk grew as he watched her work her magic on the young men, all of whom were disgustingly obvious in their admiration. Of course if he didn't stop remembering that afternoon in Teagan's strawberry fields, he'd be disgustingly obvious about more than his admiration. His erection was already becoming painful and no doubt painfully obvious. Perhaps if he focused on how much he detested Orlesians it would become less obvious. Yes, that did the trick.

Loghain watched as Teagan bent and whispered something in Josslyn's ear. She smiled and nodded. As Loghain continued watching, feeling suddenly nervous, Teagan moved around the group and came over to stand beside Loghain, his blue eyes warm.

"Teagan," Loghain said coolly. Yes, he had definitely become better at apologizing in the two months since he'd last seen them.

He tried not to look at the man beside him, but his glance was caught and held by Teagan's heavy lidded gaze. Loghain felt a brief flare of something akin to panic but as he never panicked, he attributed it to the sudden warmth in the room. Someone must have thrown too many logs on the fire.

"Loghain," Teagan replied with a smile, his voice nearly as warm as the room. He continued in those same warm, faintly amused tones.

"Joss heard all about your time here in Montsimmard. Not surprisingly, she wanted to make a grand entrance and put these callow young blades in their place. She was sure you wouldn't remember anything about our afternoon together but I assured her you would."

Loghain found that rather insulting. He was a tactician and strategist without peer. Details were vital to such work and he remembered everything. In fact, he remembered every detail of their last meeting as often as he could. He cleared his throat, ready to let Teagan know just how insulting he found the remark. He might as well start creating new reasons for apologies while he had the chance. Before he could form his reply Joss pushed past the group of younger Wardens and eyed him with a bright and lively smile. That smile meant trouble of some kind as he recalled. He braced himself for the inevitable.

"Loghain, have you already forgotten how we _Ferelden_ Wardens greet each other?" she asked, her voice carrying across the room. She opened her arms as she neared him, inviting with body, eyes and smile.

He thought he should meet her halfway. He resisted the need to move with alacrity, but only just. The cheeky chit was certainly enjoying herself. How had he ever taken her for a foolish and weak woman? He really ought to thank Teagan for pointing out just how clever she was; perhaps after the young men left for the evening. _The night's young. Time is on my side_. It was his last coherent thought for several minutes as he received a bundle of soft curves in his arms.

She curled into him, her lips brushing against his lightly. He felt the hot flick of her tongue along his lower lip and felt obligated to allow it entrance. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she brought her hips flush against him. If she'd had any doubts about what he did and did not remember about their last meeting, she could put them to rest. Her hips swayed against him and it was all he could do not to growl and moan at the pressure she was exerting on certain areas of him that hadn't had much attention in the past two month. At least none worth talking about.

The group of young Orlesian Wardens, to a one, wore slack-jawed expressions of shock as they watched the reunion between the Hero of Ferelden and the Hero of River Dane. With a throaty laugh, she broke the kiss and turned to the young men. "Don't you greet your fellow Wardens in the same manner?" she asked with feigned surprise, her eyes wide. The minx was reeling the men in like so many hooked fish.

"How dreadfully provincial," she tsked when several of the young men shook their heads regretfully. "I would have thought an _Orlesian_ greeting would make ours seem positively pedestrian."

The Wardens began to murmur and talk amongst themselves and then Beaulier, who was a notorious lady's man, at least in his mind, spoke up. "Do all Wardens greet each other that way?" They were all wearing identical expressions of lusty envy as they looked from Teagan to Loghain and back again.

Joss turned to face Teagan and Loghain, her wink unseen by the others.

"Even honorary Wardens," Teagan replied and before Loghain had time to step away, he was being assaulted by Teagan's lips. He stiffened at the first touch of the man's lips and then as the kiss deepened, he stiffened elsewhere. He slammed his eyes shut, not at all willing to see the men of Montsimmard watching as Teagan took advantage of his surprise by moving his lips across his in a way that was thoroughly…not terrible.

Loghain wasn't entirely sure whether he hoped the ground would open up and swallow him whole or Teagan would. He felt the pressure of Teagan's arousal pressing into him and now he was sure. Teagan seemed the better option, from a tactical point of view of course.

"Now men, don't tire each other out, we have a long night ahead of us," Joss cooed, stepping between them.

"You boys run along and have your little _fun_. We have a lot of catching up to do, don't we men?" she continued, giving Loghain a blatant smile. Subtlety had apparently not accompanied her on her trip to Orlais.

Oh, she was good. No wonder she had stopped the civil war, gathered an army, beat him soundly at the Landsmeet and gone on to do the same to the Archdemon. She was evil. He found he quite enjoyed that about her, now that he was no longer on the receiving end of it.

"My lovely bride, allow me," Teagan said and, without effort, swept her off her feet and into his arms. "Lead away, Loghain," he added before kissing his bride thoroughly. Loghain found his mouth had gone dry. The room was entirely too warm. Who had put so much wood on the fire? And where the hell was his room?

He led them out of the main room and down a long hallway, grateful that he had been given his own room. At the time he'd felt like a pariah as the other Wardens were bunked two to a room. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of being beholden to an Orlesian, especially not the Warden Commander of the Grey of Orlais, a feisty young woman named Leonie Caron. But his thoughts skittered away as he approached his room.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Joss began to laugh, her head thrown back, exposing her slender white neck. He felt he really should thank her in some way for putting the cocky young Wardens in their place so he bent and kissed the hollow of her throat, where her pulse beat erratically.

"Mmm, you do know how to make a woman feel welcome," she murmured as he stepped back.

Teagan set her gently on her feet and turned to Loghain. "Forgive the show, Loghain. We had intended to write, not just show up on your doorstep, but as soon as Joss heard how things were in Montsimmard, she insisted we depart Val Royeaux immediately. We have accommodations elsewhere."

"No need. You're here now, you might as well stay," Loghain replied somewhat ungraciously.

"As genial as ever, I see," Joss laughed.

"One more thing to apologize for," he replied dryly.

"At this rate, I envision a great many visits," Teagan agreed, his blue eyes lit with mirth.

There was a brief silence and Loghain, feeling suddenly uncomfortable and ill at ease, stood silent, wondering what he was supposed to do. While he was a tactician without peer, he was still fairly new when it came to whatever it was the three of them shared.

"Don't think, Loghain. Just let go and feel," Joss urged, reading his mind. Never one to stand on formality, she pulled him close and, if her previous kiss before had been growl worthy, this one made any discomfort disappear in a haze of lust. Thinking was no longer allowed which was good because it was also no longer possible.

She bit his lower lip hard enough to make his eyes water and he grabbed the back of her head, dragging her closer against his arousal, grinding his hips into hers while his tongue swept into her mouth. He felt Teagan's hands, sure and remarkably quick, working the laces on his shirt. Joss broke their kiss off long enough for Loghain's shirt to be tossed aside. Loghain shuddered as the cool air ghosted across the skin, followed by Teagan's agile fingers.

Joss was dragging him to the bed and unlacing his breeches at the same time. He was divested of them with unseemly speed. He really thought that was a poor strategy on their part, he was in his smalls and they were still fully clothed. His fingers fumbled with the laces of her gown and then tangled with Teagan's hands as they both tried to get Joss's gown off her. He heard the sound of cloth ripping and Joss's laughter. Her gown slipped off her shoulders and Loghain wasted no time pushing it down until it pooled at her feet. She stepped out of it and kicked it aside.

Loghain thought he ought to start apologizing but was forestalled by Josslyn's lips on his. He supposed it could wait.

"We missed you," Joss whispered, her hand sliding into his smalls, which felt entirely too small at the moment. She must have noticed because she divested him of the offending garment rather quickly, pushing him gently onto the bed, where he sat rather abruptly, his legs having decided to stop thinking as well.

Teagan moved to her side and Loghain noticed that the man had removed his clothing as well. Teagan's toned body was lightly tanned from the sun. All over. Loghain pondered that bit of information and then lost the thought as Josslyn found his ear with her tongue.

Teagan knelt in front of Loghain, smiling lightly as his fingers traced the hard length of Loghain's cock. Loghain's arousal throbbed, jerking reflexively as Teagan's lips brushed against it. Without intending to, Loghain's fingers pushed through the brown strands of Teagan's hair, guiding him.

Maker's breath, she had done it again! She had ensorcelled him with her mage ways. He opened his eyes to glare at her only to find she had moved closer and a hand had dipped in her smalls. His erection jerked again and then it didn't have room to jerk because Teagan's talented mouth enveloped it. Joss brought her hand up to Loghain's mouth and he smelled her musk on her fingers. She traced his lips with her finger and instinctively he took the finger into his mouth, sucking her juices from it. She bent over Teagan and kissed Loghain.

Teagan's mouth continued to suck on Loghain's shaft, his tongue and teeth running along the length and flicking at the hard ridge and head. Loghain growled, his hips jerking as Teagan brought his fingers up and curled them around the base. Loghain tried to push the man away, feeling his release approaching, but somehow managed to pull him closer instead. Teagan's mouth was hot silk and Loghain's member was inclined to stay where it was. Joss's tongue was circling his, darting and warm and so were her hands, sweeping along his chest and down to entwine with his as they tangled in Teagan's brown locks.

"You'll have to choose which of us you want when your release comes," she whispered, her breath fluttering along his ear. He groaned, his head tilting back as her lips and tongue and teeth continued their exploration of his neck. Maker, the mage knew how to kiss and her husband knew what he was about as well. Loghain's heart was racing but his blood, hot and thick, seemed to be honey as it seeped into his belly and loins.

Choose? He couldn't even think. Hadn't the fickle woman told him not to think? His hips jerked again and his release was hovering just out of view; a powerful beast. He looked down and met Teagan's bright blue gaze. He watched as the man's tongue flicked out and licked the fluids beginning to leak out of his distended member.

He was content with the current strategy. He reached out for Josslyn's fingers and began to lick at them again, letting his tongue stroke them much as Teagan's tongue was stroking his member. He could feel the tension building and uncoiling, flowing into his blood and setting each nerve on fire. He growled again. Josslyn's lips found his and her tongue pushed into his mouth, her fingers pulling at his hair. His release came with an explosion and if she hadn't been there to swallow his cries, he would probably have brought half of Montsimmard down on their heads to see who was being murdered.

Teagan continued the sucking, pulling motion that had driven Loghain to leave any common sense at the door. Loghain found his hips still grinding into Teagan's face as he rode the waves of his release. Finally, as Teagan milked the last drops of his seed from him, Loghain collapsed back across the bed, his eyes half-closed as powerful after-shivers shuddered through him.

He watched through half lidded eyes as Joss moved to Teagan, pulling him to his feet before she sank to her knees and took Teagan's hard length into her mouth. Loghain, having felt the magic of her velvety warm mouth on another occasion, appreciated the low moan that Teagan emitted. Loghain watched, fascinated. Her mouth worked up and down Teagan's shaft. Her tongue darted out and licked along the ridge and head. Teagan groaned, his hips shifting. Josslyn's hands came up to grip his buttocks and pull him in even closer.

Loghain rose and came to stand behind Joss. Her silken hair tickled and tantalized his bare thighs as he leaned over her to grab Teagan's face with his calloused fingers and bring him in for a kiss. Maker, if anyone had ever told him that he would enjoy another man he would have flayed the person before running him through with a broadsword. He blamed the mage, of course. It was her influence. Teagan's mouth tasted musky and salty and Loghain realized why. A thrill that was unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome, raced through him, flowing into his hardening shaft.

He felt Teagan stiffen and jerk as a spasm announced his release. Loghain captured Teagan's cries with his mouth, held his shoulders with strong hands and then Teagan sagged against him, panting, legs giving way.

Joss stood and licked her lips with a flick of her pink tongue. Loghain found the gesture highly erotic. Her smile was brazen and inviting. "You two don't think we're done, surely?"

Teagan laughed softly. "My dear, allow me a few moments to collect myself," he protested with a smile.

"I'm in no hurry, Teagan."

But Loghain was already hard again, much to his surprise and no small amount of pride. His hands skimmed along her curves and he bent to take a pebbled nipple into his mouth. She wrapped a leg around his and moved closer. She pressed her heated dampness against him and he lifted her up until she wrapped both legs around his waist, her slick warmth hovering above his erection.

"Don't be a tease," she admonished as he held himself back.

He thrust into her and then she was grinding against him, her head falling back. Teagan guided them to the edge of the bed and Loghain sank down on it. She brought her head up and found Teagan's lips before returning to Loghain's. Maker she felt even warmer than Teagan's mouth and her walls were shuddering around his cock, making thought once again impossible. Teagan's hand slid between them, stroking her bud and the friction was almost unendurable for Loghain as he felt her tighten and flex around him. He growled as his own release hurtled at him once more. He really was too old for this but that thought didn't slow him down in the least.

She came with a low, long cry of pleasure and he met her thrusts with his own, hanging on long enough to ensure she was satisfied before he let his own pleasure overcome him. They all collapsed on the bed in a tangled knot of legs and arms and lips. He closed his eyes thinking Montsimmard wasn't that bad after all.

Hours later, as they were dressing, Loghain turned to the couple. "Tell me you're coming back," he commanded roughly. The thought of countless months of inane whining from the little boys who played at being Wardens was too much to bear at that moment.

Joss tipped her head to meet his eyes, her own lit with laughter. "We are now the proud owners of a small vineyard in Val Foret that we'll have to visit several times a year."

Loghain nodded. Take that you bunch of arrogant, effeminate, over-indulged Orlesian Wardens, he thought with no small amount of satisfaction.

He discovered, the following night, that his fellow Wardens treated him with a great deal more respect and something akin to awe. He really did need to send Teagan and Joss a thank-you note of some kind. He smirked at the Orlesian Wardens before returning to his book.

Fin


End file.
